westerosfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
House Roone
}}| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color1"|House Information |- | Sigil | A black Leopard on a Purpure field and pale argent |- | Titles | Lord of Roone Hall. Marcher Lord. Captain of the Black Harts. Captain of the Black Hearts. |- | Motto | "Poised to Strike" |- | Seat | Roonhall, Roon's Hall or Roone's Hall |- | Region | The Dornish Marches |- | Lord | Lord Roone |- | Heir | Terrance Roone, Prince of Roonhall |- | Founder | Lord Roone |- | Founding Date | 284AL |- | Cadet Branches | N/A |- | Military | Special forces of the Marcher Lords. Black Hearts. Black Harts. |- | Ancestral Weapons | N/A |- |} House Roone of Roonehall is a knightly house from the Dornish Marches, Sworn to Storm's End. Their motto is "Poised to Strike". Roonhall, Roonehall (or Roon's Hall) is located between Blackhaven and Stonehelm, on the south-east coast of the Boneway. House Roone was founded in the early 280sAL after the Rebellion by mysterious adventure and ex-mercenary Lord Roone. =History= After Robert's Rebellion After being released from a long sentence in the Eyrie, "Roone", a grey haired man now, settled himself in the mountains near Prince's Pass next to Horn Hill and Dark Dell. He amassed a sufficiant amount of troops and openly defyed Randyll Tarly. A turf conflict insued, both faced each other in a few skirmishes and the latter was badly defeated. Given to be dealt by the crown instead of the reach, since he was defying from all sides, Roone proposed a deal: that he be given a lordship and a piece of land, in exchange that he serve the kingdom, provide them with intelligence and not reap more havok. Naturally they would've not accepted these terms, given that he was an ex-convict from the Eyrie.. but a lot of people in King's Landing vouched for him, that he would be very beneficial to the realm and that another conflict wouldnt be wise. So he was given Land and Title, knighted as Lord Roone of Roon's Hall, a large castle semi incrusted on a rock and large mountain, on the coast of the boneway between Stonehelm '''and '''Blackhaven. During Robert's Reign House Roone is the newest house in the Dornish Marches after Robert's Rebellion, they are part of the Marcher Lords. Since then Roonhall has provided Storm's End and the Crown: intelligence, spies, troops, unique "special forces". They have maesters and scholars from Essos who further the studies of espionage in westeros. Lord Roone married Shera Steadmon of House Staedmon, furthuring his relations with the Stormlands. Together the two houses formed an elite order of Knights and Agents called the Black Hearts, their allegiance is to the King Robert Baratheon and their Sigil: a dagger sable piercing a heart gules (the Sigil of house Staedmon) under two sable Stags in Chief, a thin border gules, on argent. in the 290s Lord Roone is an old man and sickly but still does all he can to raise his children. He does not take part in the Greyjoy Rebellion, however all units of Black Hearts were very present in the fights, on land and sea. War of the Five Kings When Robert Baratheon dies, under the pressure of the Southern houses, House Roone sides with King Renly, however the order of the Black Hearts is in renovation and is not present during the beginning of the war. Around that time in 299AL, Lord Roone dies of old age. On his deathbed, he asks that "the House must be at the service of the Crown to protect King Robert and his Kingdom", among other things. Shea Staedmon names herself Lady Regent of Roone's Hall till her son Terrance comes of age. After Renly dies, she's left with having to deal with who to side with and chooses to side with the Kingdom instead of Stannis. She didn't choose a neutral stance in order to keep the Black Hearts in Roonhall as a neutral force, since House Staedmon chose to side with Stannis Baratheon. She then insisted to the Marcher Lords and the lords of the Stormlands, that she was the Lady Regent of Roonhall and that by law the order of the Black Hearts belongs to and resides in Roonhall, which belongs to her family. After the Battle of the Blackwater, which resulted in most of these same lords to switch their alliegiances, an envoy from King's Landing is sent to Roonhall to discuss their position in the Kingdom. They won't be punished for siding with Renly since they didn't side with Stannis but Tywin Lannister demands that they send him the order of the Black Hearts. Lady Shea is obligated to agree. A few months later, Terrance Roone is of age, and becomes Lord of Roonehall. Shea Staedmon departs for an unknown location shortly after. =Lord Roone= Character & Personality Lord Roone is a relatively slim and tall man, about the age of sixty (when he is released) with grey long hair, and a grey beard. In war he wears a "ribbon-steel" armor (different shards of steel and iron that look like he's wrapped in ribbons of steel). He has an eye-patch on his right eye. He is a obsiquious and mysterious man, calculated and educated. He has lived for a very long time all accross Essos and has studyed under another identity at the Citadel. He still keeps a very brooding appearence about himself and speaks in a semi brutish common-tongue. He is a fervent believer in the Faith of the Seven, and wears a copper red seven pointed star around his neck at all times. He is an eclectic fighter and bright tactical commander, and showed great prowess in the use of archers and crossbowmen, ingenious stealth and guerrilla warfare, and succesfully ambushing a large amount enemy troops, during his skirmishes against Randyll Tarly, the current lord of Middlebury and Lord Vyrwel. He mostly fights with sword and shield, but also is an adept with the Longbow. A lot of his soldiers idolize him and regard him as the greatest warrior in the seven kingdoms. Lord Roone is officialy a spymaster and military commander in service to the crown and the house of Baratheon, he has friends in the free cities and deep ties in the ports of Oldtown. He also has close ties with Varys, who was the first to seek him out after the Rebellion. Before his death, when the war of the Five Kings breaks out, he is very undicisive about who he should swear allegiance to, and keeps the order of the Black Hearts well out of anyone's reach in Roone's Hall. Under the pressure of the lords of the Stormlands he chose to side with Renly, even though the armies of his house belong to the current king on the Iron Throne. He doesn't share emnity for House Lannister like his neighbours. Past Life Not alot is known of why he was arrested 15 years ago and imprisoned in the Eyrie, as some of the details of his trial disapeared. There are rumors that suggest he kidnapped a lordling and was caught in the Vale while leaving for Essos, Or that he murdered a Knight '''also in the Vale. When he was captured he was much more muscular and impressive, had dark hair and wore a black mail and plate suited stealth armor. What we know of him is that he was member of the '''Second Sons, but was a longtime member in other sellsword companies. He had other nicknames in the past: "Rune", Martin Rivers/Storm/Snow, Dro, Rhondo Blaasqis, Darren Santagar. There are many rumours surrounding him, among being a pirate, mercenary and other things, some state that he was an exiled Dornish knight, and some say he was a Faceless Man who changed his identity through out his lifetime. Family Lord Roone is married to Lady Staedmon, who is four times less his age. They still nevertheless have a solid household because she has a strong love for her husband and family. They have four children, two boys: Terrance a strong and fairly stout boy heir to Roonhall, and Quentyn a skinnier boy with long dark hair. And two daughters: Melessa, the youngest of the family, she shares her mother's albun hair and Rhae Storm, who was born prior to the creation of Roonhall. Rhea Storm is Lord Roone's baseborn daughter concieved in his outpost in the Reach, her mother was a Dornish maid. Lady Shea Staedmon has aknowleged her as second daughters and raises her as a member of the family. They keep a strong bond together and believe that the family should be involved in household labouring and activities. Lord Roone frequently takes his two boys to attend training in the camps and special forces, they also squire for him. *Lord Roone, Lord of Roone's Hall, **Shera Staedmon, Lady of Roone's Hall ***Terrance Roone, born in 284AL and heir to Roonhall ***Quentyn Roone, born in 285AL, Prince of Roonhall ***Melessa Roone, born in 288AL Princess of Roonhall **Rhea Storm, born in 283AL baseborn daughter of Lord Roone. =Military orders= Although built in a short amount of time and still in constant renovations, the castle of Roone's Hall contains a dozen training camps, in open spaces, inside the castle walls and in secret rooms and training facilities. Among training soldiers and guards they also train a small nameless group of agents (and assassins), who dress in all in black and work for the stormlands/Kingdom. The army of Roonhall is very attached to the family and swears to protect them from the outside world. Roone's Hall is rumoured to also be a harbour in disguise for sellswords and merchants who are given access by the lords of the stormlands. the Order of the Black Hearts With his Marriage to House Staedmon Lord Roone was given the opportunity to share his knowledge and forces with the region of the Stormlands. With his father-in-law, the Lord of Broad Arch, he formed an order of ten to twenty-five men called the Black Hearts. In battle they wears full plate armours with grey cloaks and a blazon sewed on their chest. They partake in wars, but also do specific missions: kidnapping, infiltration, espionage, assassinations, etc. The order executes those operations in specific groups of five units, with Knights and specially trained agents, whom sometimes their origins are completly unknown. They have a strict policy on keeping their identities hidden as they are most of the time in disguise during their missions, but ever since the Greyjoy rebellion it has been revealed who some of them are. *Known members of order: the Black Harts